Friday the Thirteenth
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione gets stuck. A mistletoe. Before Chritmas. Stupid Dumbldore. Draco helps... Well..Sotra...NOT SCARY! Rated T just in case.. Its not scary....


**A/N: I wrote this at 10:54 p.m. the plot just came in my head for a Friday 13th day.. Bad Luck for Draco or Hermione or is it good luck?**

**Disclaimer::; Please you'd know if I owned Harry Potter**

_

* * *

_

Hermione was walking back from the library, hands full of books. They where stacked over her head. Madame Pince had kicked her out of the library. It was thirty minutes pass curfew. She had to hurry and get back to the Head-Dorms. Hermione waited for one of the stairs cases to stop sliding and she made her way up, careful not to get caught under one of the mistletoes. Yes, mistletoes. Like everyone, Dumbledore skipped over Thanksgiving and went straight to Christmas. He would figure out soon enough.

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy was grumpy. No not grumpy he was ANGRY! 'Stupid Granger and her stupid books.' Draco thought maliciously. Why did Granger have to be Head Girl? Alongside his handsome Head Boy-ness.? It just didn't fit. Draco stopped his thoughts along with his feet. The stairs where moving. 'Why did Granger shirk of her duties to go to the library?' Draco thought. As he was climbing up the steps he saw one…Two…Three…..Four, five, six, seven, eight……….A lot of books tumbling down the steps, slipping in between the missing one. He smirked. He only knew one person that carried that many books with them.

_

* * *

_

Hermione got caught under a mistletoe. A freaking mistletoe made her drop all her books! She heard footsteps coming up the staircase. If it was a Seventh or even a Sixth Year boy she'd pay him two Galleons to kiss her and get her out of there and she wouldn't give them detention. "Hey whoever that is! Get up here it's past curfew! Get me out of here and I won't give you detention with Snape!" Hermione yelled at whoever was there.

"Really now Granger? Snape happens to be my favorite teacher." Draco said smugly to the caught girl. "Malfoy! Come on I will give you two Galleons if you get me out of here!" Hermione practically begged him. Draco smirked. A Mudblood begging him, a Malfoy! Who would ever thought! "Two Galleons Granger? My family is the richest Pure-Blooded family there is! You have to have something better than that." Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "Malfoy please! I will do anything you ask me to…. Without complaining! Or nagging you! I'll even stop reading that much if it gets on your nerves! Come on Malfoy! That has to convince you!" Hermione got down on her knees. "Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Pretty please with Acid Pops on top!?" Hermione begged him.

Draco looked down smugly. "Okay we have a deal…. I kiss you t get you out of here and then the next Hogsmeade weekend you have to go with me." Draco told her. Hermione looked shocked that he had finally given in but nodded anyway. "Yes, thank you Malfoy!" Hermione nodded her head wildly. Her hair was wild. More wild than it had ever been. "Wait a second… You have got to call me Draco from now on too. And I have to call you Hermione." Draco hesitated. Hermione nodded, confused. "Sure thing Draco. Now please get me out of here!" Hermione exclaimed. He stepped in the mistletoe area. He was now stuck until they kissed. He quickly gave her a little kiss on the lips and pulled her out of the mistletoe's area.

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks Draco." Hermione mumbled. Draco tilted her head up and smiled at her. Not a smirk a smile. 'A very handsome smile.' Hermione thought. Little did they know that Colin Creevey had tooken a picture of their kiss.

_**EPILOUGE!!!!!!!!!!**_

The picture Colin took was in the Seventh Year's year book. As was pictures from their Hogsmeade date. Harry was happy but Ron… Not so much.. Like all the Weasleys' he had a furious temper when it came to the Malfoy family. He got over it thought. Seven years after Gradation, Draco took Hermione back to the same staircase and made sure she was under a mistletoe. He was in the area to. But he didn't kiss her. Instead he got down on one knee and took out a box. A velvety box. He opened it. "Will you marry me Hermione?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. Hermione grimaced at the smirk but turned it to a smile. "Draco, first you have to get me out of here so that way I can marry you." Hermione smirked at his shock. He was dumbfounded. It was funny.

A year later they where married in the same spot, no mistletoe. But they kissed anyway.. As husband and wife.

So Hermione's bad luck turned out to be her's and Draco's good luck…..

**A/N: Sorry sucky ending but I felt the need to write this. I hate Friday thirteenths. I am very suppurations. ( Wrong word right?) Any way I hope you people don't hate me to much… Did you like the story??? Tell me please, please, please, please, please, please, Pretty Please with Acid Pops on top!?**


End file.
